The present invention relates to a toilet bowl provided with an automated health testing system which comprises automated sampling of urine, automated diagnosis of the state of health of the person using the toilet bowl, and print-out of diagnostic records.
Most general toilet bowls only have the simple function of flushing away the excreta received therein and in some cases the function of providing for lavage of human organs.
On the other hand, a person's urine, feces or blood is collected when a diagnosis of the state of health of the person is made therefrom. However, for this purpose, it is necessary to collect urine or feces in vessels use exclusively for sampling which are individually prepared and to transfer the vessels to a place where the color, specific gravity, pH value, and presence of normal or abnormal substances can be assayed and diagnoses are made.
It is troublesome to collect blood or to collect urine and feces separately for the purpose of checking and diagnosis of the state of a person. In addition, a problem frequently occurs in that early detection of a disease is delayed due to the trouble of performing collection of blood, urine or feces.